Consequences of Keeping Secrets (HIATUS)
by YedSedDed
Summary: That awkward moment when you think you know how everything would play out, but in reality it doesn't. Colton fails to realize that others have secrets too. Reborn!OC SI Semi-Canon Probable YAOI M/M. Rated M for Safety. PLEASE REVIEW (Hiatus - See Bio for more info)


**Hello, I'm YedSedDed. This is my FIRST fanfiction I've ever tried to write. I'm doing this in honor of the release of** _ **Ao no Exorcist**_ **season 2. I'll update whenever I can because I'm posting each chapter as I finish it.**

 **Great time management. I know.**

 **I'd to improve so it would be great if you could leave a brutally honest honest review. It's very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warnings:** probable Yaoi M/M in future chapters

_.-._.-._.-._.-._

Chapter 1

 _shit..._

.

 _Shit..._

.

.

 _ **"SHIT!"**_  
I'm late. I'm god damn late. Just fucking great.

 _Haha that rhymed._ I chuckled aloud to no one in particular. I mentally patted myself on the back for that one. Ha I need friends.

The power decided to black out last night and reset my alarm clock. Now I'm speeding down the sidewalk on my bike with my bed head. I mean what else could I do? It's 7:32. School started 12 minutes ago. I'd ask my dad to drive me, but he's not home coz of an emergency meeting with something. I don't really know nor do I care about what he does. I only really acknowledge his existence through notes that prove that he was home at some point. I would've definitely ask my mom if it wasn't for the fact that she's dead, but that story's for some other time.

Maybe I should've just stayed home. Nah, I'd get another detention, which meant I wouldn't be home, which meant I couldn't watch anime for another 2 hours. Besides, I'm already here. _Hello hellhole. We meet again._

I arrived at school, but had to sneak to the back entrance to avoid security. One of the perks to being in musical theater is that I have a key that allows through the back. I mean, technically the key isn't mine. Someone gave it to me to grab something outside for them, but never asked for it back. Oh well.

Through the back, up the stairs, down the hallway, make a left, up some more stairs then fourth door on the right, and I'm here, Classroom G214. I swung open the door and watched as the teacher turned to look at me and sighed almost in agony.

"Colton." I flinched slightly. "You know what? Just go sit." He said clearly annoyed. I didn't know why. I was in fact late only 2 other times this week... Then again it's only Wednesday... oh...

I smiled sheepishly "Sorry. My alar-"

"Yeah, yeah." he brushes me off and directed me to my seat.

I plopped myself down and drowned myself with daydreaming as he continued with his boring lessons.

*rumble* *rumble*

Damn... I wish I ate breakfast.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._

After school, I have Theatre. I didn't do any of the performing or anything like that. I mostly helped make costumes. Yeah, I can sew. Don't question my manliness. It's practically cosplay but without people judging you for it. I didn't really want to be here, but I needed a club or something on my college application. I'll be in 11th grade next year, but I haven't done shit. This was a good enough compromise.

I still wanted to be home watching the anime that started recently called 'Ao no Exorcist'. I still have a few episodes left even though I just recently started watching. Huh, maybe that's why I'm always late. I fell asleep at like what, 5 in the morning? Oh well, I'll probably do the same tonight. I glanced at my phone. It's 3:26 but we're not done til 4. Fuck this. I pack my shit and left. It's not like they'll notice.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._

Ah... home swee- *rumble* *rumble*

Right... food.

That's important.

I tossed my bag onto the couch and made my way towards the kitchen.

Nothing beats pizza rolls. I grabbed the handle to open the freezer and the holy package of the good stuff fell out and scattered all over the floors. Shit. Well, it's still edible. I'm emptied the rest of the bag onto a plate along with the tainted floor food and tossed it into the microwave. I'll go with like, I dunno, 7 minutes or so.

Beep beep boop. And nooooooow the waiting game...

~2 minutes later~

Is it done yet? I glance at the time. Damn it

~2 more minutes later~

 _How bout n- Fuck._

~2 more minutes later~  
 **"WHY THE HELL IS IT TAKING SO LONG?!"**

~Done~

*Beeeeeep Beeeeeep*  
FINALLY! I stuff 4 of them in my mouth and immediately spit them out...

*sigh* They're still frozen.

~after much frustration later~

"Great. Now they're scorching."

I burnt my tongue. At least they're cooked.

"Fuck"

I carried them to my room and spread myself in a stretch across my bed.

My room is full of mainstream weeaboo shit. My dad's almost never home so I pretty much get whatever shit I want. Yeah, I'm spoiled with everything except love and affection.

There's posters on the walls, figures on my shelves along with my manga collection. I got Naruto, Pokemon, Attack on Titan, and many more shit. Most recently, I bought a Blue Exorcist poster where Rin and Bon look badass. I ship it. I ship it SO HARD! I have a body pillow of some shirtless anime guy. Yes I am a guy. No, I am not gay. It's just I find that anime guys are hot and I can get off to them easier than real pe- ...ok, I might be gay. Probably bi. But probably just a gay weeb.

Sunlight decides to seep through the binds and I look up to have my forest green eyes stare back at me through a mirror. I'm 15, going on 16, 5'8 with a lean-ish build. I'm kinda surprised because of how often I accidentally starve myself. My brunette hair is still standing up a bit. I'd fix it but I absolutely despise putting shit in my hair. Why do people gel their hair regularly? It's so fucking uncomfortable.

Ah well. I pushed aside my thoughts on how broken society is and turned on my laptop.

Alright. Just a few more episodes. Ao no Exorcist...

LEZ GO!

_.-._.-._.-._.-._

The ending was amazing. I would've called it fantastic if it wasn't for the fact the BON DIDN'T CONFESS HIS LOVE TO RIN LIKE WTF!? Bon is totally a tsundere.

*sigh*

This got me more angry when NaruHina was announced as canon. NaruSasu for life. I still replay that scene from episode 3.

*ding*

Oh a text...

Let's see...from Dad

"This is your father's co-worker, Jessica. Your father has just suffered a heart att-"

Wait no...

"-ack in the staff bathroom and is in critical condition. The hospital's address that he is stationed here:"

There was the address... right there. My throats felt as if it was constricting and prevented me from breathing properly.

It's November. 8 months from April fools. He never jokes. He does not joke.

I was never really close to my dad, but he's all I got left. As the shock wore away, I jumped out of my bed, causing the plate holding pizza rolls to fall and shatter across the floor. I snatched my backpack, and clutched my phone in my hand. I didn't look back as I ran out of house and hastily grabbed my blue bike.

The address is about 5 blocks away.

I sped down my street where you can see people walking and can hear cars drive by and frustrated drivers.

I didn't want to cry, but life doesn't always go your way. Tears started to weld up in my eyes just to blur my vision. I made a sharp turn as I wipe away my tears with my sleeve.

 **"LOOK OUT!"**

My head up instinctively snapped up to see a red pickup truck driving at full speed down the road.

 ***SCREEEEEEEEE***

 ***CRAAAASH***

" **CALL 911!"**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._

 _Ow shit... what happened?_

 _Right._ The truck. I'm probably in the hospital. -or dead. No, wait, my limbs are sore. I feel pain. I think I'm alive.

This almost feels nice. The cool, relaxing feeling of the grass bed tingled against the palm of my hands an-

 _Wait. Grass?_

I flutter my eyes open, but I was not expecting to find myself sitting up with my back to a tree. The leaves are a mixture of orangey-red and are swaying in the breeze. Where was the busy street that is probably smeared with my corpse juices?

I look down to see that I'm still wearing the black hoodie, red t-shirt and jeans that I had on when I left the house. My jeans were a bit ripped in places that weren't originally, but that's the only noticeable change. It honestly looked pretty damn cool.

I jumped up which caused pain to shoot through my legs and forced me back down.

 _Wait._

Nothing seems like anything's broken. I'm just a bit sore.

 _How?_

I realize I still have my backpack with me, and my phone was in my pocket. Shit I got to get to dad. I again try to stand up but used the tree as support. I painstakingly stagger myself over to a light that I see which I'm assuming is the way out of this thick forest. As my walking became increasingly stable, I try to rush to the clearing in hopes that I recognize where I am.

 _Wasn't I in the streets?_

I could be wrong, cuz everything was a blur. But then how could I get hit by a car in the woods? There aren't even woods near the city I live in. (1)

The light hits my eyes and causes me block it with my arm. I look to see... uniforms? There's a gathering of what I'm assuming are students wearing uniforms that I don't recognize, yet I do recognize them from somewhere.

I notice a large sign that has what looks like Japanese kanji, but people are slightly crowding. I swiftly maneuver myself through the mob to read the sign.

I'm kinda glad at this moment that I take Japanese language classes. It's one of the only classes I paid attention to because I didn't like reading anime subtitles, and dub sucks.

トゥルークロスアカデミー (2)

Let's see... that means uh...

"True Cross Academy"

 _Wait..._

.

 _Wait...!_

.

.

 _ **WAIT A GOD DAMN SECOND!**_

I start to hyperventilate.

Isn't that *gasp* the same as the school *gasp* in 'Ao no Exorcist'?. *cough* *cough* No this is probably some cosplay convention... where everyone is dressed the same and there is a giant ass school that looks exactly like the one in the anime.

That's not possible. Yeah. I'm just dreaming. I'll awake in a hospital where I probably am. I just need to wake up.

I proceed to pinch myself.

"ow"  
"Ow"  
"OW!"

"Hey um... are you ok?", a voice catches my attention. It was in Japanese.

I guess I should reply in the same language since I have no fucking clue where I am. "Yeah, yeah. I just don't kno-", but then I looked up and my whole body just froze.

Dark blue hair...check  
Deep blue eyes...check  
Pointed ears...check  
Holding a red thing over his shoulder probably containing the Kurikara...check.

No way in fucking hell. That's Rin Okumura… Rin… **in front** of me.

Holy shit... I'm speechless. His long down to his eyes yet parted towards the middle so that he can see. He's either the most accurate cosplayer I've seen, or he in the flesh is actually standing right in front of me. Does this mean I can go to cram school, fight demons, convince Bon to confe-.

"Hey!"

I snap out of my daze. A blush crept onto my face. "Heh sorry, I spaced out a little."

"Ha that's alright. Sorry, I'm Okumara Rin. Call me Rin." He gave a small wave.

 _I know._ I shouldn't say that though. He could think I'm a stalker or something. _Should I give him my real name? "Colton" doesn't sound very Japanese. C'mon just make one up. I need to play off cool so he doesn't get suspicious.  
_  
"I'M KAZUK-...*ahem* sorry uh, Rin. I'm Shinoya Kazuki. I guess you can call me Kazuki." _Nailed it.  
_  
He smiled all awkwardly but like a happy kind of awkward. "I'm assuming you're a new student coz you aren't wearing a uniform yet."

 _Right..._ I stick out like a sore thumb. "I'm actually trying to figure that out." _Shit._ Why did I say that. Now he'll ask more about me and I'll have to continue lying.

"Well, do you need help?", _oh._ So he doesn't question it. He's just as dense here as he is in the anime. "You said you didn't knooow..." he drew the word out expecting me to finish.

 _Yeah, wasn't I just hit my a car? How did I get here? How are you real?_ "Yeah well, um... do you know where I can find the True Cross principle?" Maybe I can find answers, or better yet, if I can enroll. This is fate.

"Of course I do, but you don't want to see him." He leans a bit closer and brings his hand up in a whisper "he's crazy.", he laughs heartily as he gestures me to follow him. "Here, this way." I'd follow him straight to hell to be honest.

I'm right behind him and I draw my attention towards his sword. The Kurikara...If it's unsheathed, he'll burst out in bright blue flames. God, I want to see that. It would look so cool in person. There's no way that'll happen anytime soon though. He doesn't even know that I know he's son of Satan. I can't risk him knowing that I know. At least, not yet.

Wait, do the others know yet? Where am I in the plot? What if this is after Satan lost. Then I know pretty much nothing of what will happen. I'd only know if a major event in the anime takes place. I should redirect my attention to something else. Like how amazing the walls are.

I just stare at the architecture as we walk. The anime almost none of this. Probably because the animators would kill themselves in the process. Everything is detailed. The frames of the windows have these swirling chiseled patterns that can con-

"Here we are, Mephisto's office."

I jumped a little at his voice.

He chuckled. "Quit spacing out. The school isn't that great." Rin really has no right to say that to me judging by the amount to times he sleeps in class. He looks at the clock over the door. "*sigh* I gotta get to class. Good luck in there. He's insane." Rin put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder before leaving me in front of what I'm assuming is Mephisto's office. I really got to be less obvious. I'll let something stupid slip and he'll think I'm some delusional stalker.

I straighten my attention to the door in front of me. I kinda just stood there for a bit.

 _Ok._ I have two options. Tell Mephisto the truth of me not being from this world and knowing how and when exact major events will occur, or lie to his smug ass face. One can lead me to death while the other can... oh wait... also lead me to my impending death.

 _Honestly, was this even a good idea to come here in the first place?_

I grasp the handle to slowly open the door and the creaking noise resonated through the room. No turning back now.

"Isn't it a bit rude not to knock?", an amused voice filled the silence.

 _This'll be just fucking dandy…_

_.-._.-._.-._.-._

(1) I'm changing the surrounding area to make the plot more convenient.

(2) I'm just using google translate of this so, if it's wrong, deal with it.


End file.
